theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
No Fear
No Fear is a song that was sung by Odette (as a swan), Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin and the fourth song from The Swan Princess. Background This song gives the sidekicks a chance to stretch their musical legs, aiming up the humor and tension at the same time. Rap version This rap version of the song features the entire main cast's participation (including Odette, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Prince Derek, Bromley, Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers, Clavius and Knuckles) and was played during the end credits. It came about because of Puffin's proclamation of "No fear!" throughout the sequel, Escape from Castle Mountain. Lyrics Film version= Odette: We’re off on a mission We’re tough; in good condition Puffin: We're short Odette: But standing tall Chorus: No fear! Odette: There's danger around us Jean-Bob: They'd hurt us if they found us Speed: Our backs are to the wall Chorus: No fear! Odette: ‘Cause we have all the courage we require Puffin: Take it from a frequent flyer Odette: Try your luck Odette & Puffin: Our plan will fly Chorus: No fear! Jean-Bob: This plan if applied’ll Be simply suicidal You’ll be a sitting duck Chorus: No fear! Jean-Bob: Suppose that I do this Who knows if we’ll live through this? How ‘bout a kiss for luck? Odette: No Puffin & Speed: Fear Odette: Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer Jean-Bob: No way, Jose No chance! Speed: No choice Odette & Puffin: No fear! Chorus: No fear! No fear! No fear! We will take any dare that the other side’ll dare to dream up We’ll fight tough; we’ll play fair But we’re sure to win because we’ll team up Jean-Bob: I’m shaking! I’m leaking! Speed: He’s freaking, frankly speaking Jean-Bob: We’re riding for a fall Chorus: No fear! Jean-Bob: She’s gaining! She’s faster! We’re heading for disaster! Puffin: Our hero, warts and all! Chorus: No fear! Jean-Bob: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer! Puffin: Get a grip! Speed: Get set Puffin: That’s our respect! Jean-Bob: No breaks! Speed: No sweat Puffin: And no regrets! Jean-Bob: We’re dead! Speed: Not yet Jean-Bob: Oh no, not there! Chorus: No fear! |-|Reprise version= Puffin: You’re off on a mission You’re tough, in good condition A hero, warts and all No fear Jean Bob: Absolutely not! I can’t hear you! I can’t hear you! |-|Rap version= Puffin: You're facing a delicate situation Where your preservation is not assured Clavius: Let me give you the word, you're not the only one Who's ever come undone inside Odette: And you just can't hide the way you feel 'Cause the feelings are real And you have to deal with that Derek: But believe me, it's true There are things you can do To pull you through so you can say Speed: No fear Odette: Gotta say it again All: No fear Lord Rogers: Say it ten times ten Clavius: The adrenaline's pumping Knuckles: Your heart's a-thumping Odette: Your senses are jumping but you feel Speed: No fear All: No fear Odette: No fear Lord Rogers: First you start with preparation Cause it's sensational what you can do Queen Uberta: And when you're prepared You don't get scared Now isn't that right, Derek? Derek: Yes, of course, mother Knuckles: Then you hone your skill You work your will And you practice until it's part of you Bromley: When you know yourself What you're capable of There's just no cause to doubt What the outcome will be Lord Rogers: Because your competence breeds confidence Until all at once you feel, say it Speed: No fear Odette: Say it again All: No fear Lord Rogers: Say it ten times ten Clavius: The adrenaline's pumping Knuckles: Your heart's a-thumping Odette: Your senses are jumping but you feel Speed: No fear All: No fear Odette: No fear Lord Rogers: Absolutely none Jean Bob: But there's one more thing That will conquer the fear When the danger is near And that, my friend, is love Odette: It gives your courage wings To do a thousand things That it otherwise couldn't do Speed: It's true you'll never know How high you can go If you hide inside your shell Puffin: So I'm telling you straight It's great when you learn to live your life with Speed: No fear Odette: Gotta say it again All: No fear Lord Rogers: Say it ten times ten Clavius: The adrenaline's pumping Knuckles: Your heart's a-thumping Odette: Your senses are jumping but you feel All: No fear No fear Lord Rogers: Say it again Odette: Gotta say it again Lord Rogers: Say it ten times ten Clavius: The adrenaline's thumping Knuckles: Your heart's a-thumping Odette: Your senses are jumping but you feel All: No fear No fear No fear No fear Rogers: (in dialogue) (laughing) The only thing we have to fear, it's fear itself! (laughing and stops) Where is everybody? Eh, Derek! Trivia * These lines were mentioned in the song, The Right Side from The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom. Category:Songs Category:Swan Princess